


The Adventures of a Lifetime

by Mediocre_Me



Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediocre_Me/pseuds/Mediocre_Me
Summary: This is pretty much my modernized version of the beloved classic, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, if you’ve ever read that amazing but most diffidently politically incorrect book by Mark Twain than you’ll notice that this is nothing like that, this is much more; well, modern and diffidently explicit (as mentioned below. You’ve been warned.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for the following mature content; rape, abuse, language, and yaio smut, all in vivid detail. If that bothers you, this is your warning.   
>  NOTICE.  
> Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot.  
> BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR  
> Please leave comments below, they are always appreciated. Also, please look up the songs listed below, I feel like they really fit the vibe that I’m trying to translate to you guys, so if you can, listen to them! ^u^ Now, on with the fanfic! Enjoy! And remember: reality is an illusion; the universe is a hologram, buy gold. Bye! ~Simply.Mediocre  
> Playlist; Goner- Twenty One Pilots, Ruby- Twenty One Pilots, Boys Will Be Boys- Benny, Gee Officer Krupke- 1961 West Side Story, Ode To Sleep- Twenty One Pilots, The Middle- Jimmy Eat World  
> This Fanfiction is not to be copied, read aloud as an audiobook or reposted anywhere for any reason without properly crediting the author. Thank You.

Finn Elkcuh was seventeen years old and even though he hadn’t seen the old man in five years, he was still terrified of his dad.   
When he was young, his mother had died from brain cancer and his father couldn’t bear to live without her so he resorted to alcohol. He would stay out at bars until late in the night than come home a raging drunk; he would rip out his belt and take out all his frustration and anger out on the boy. After he was thoroughly exhausted from beating his six year old son to a bloody pulp, he would simply collapse and sleep for the rest of the night. Every morning young Finn would be the first to wake; he would get up and scrub away his own blood off the wood flooring. Upon sorely completing the task he would make an egg and a piece of toast for his father, knowing that he would need energy to work so they could continue to live in their tiny two-bedroom apartment.  
For Finn, that was simply life so after he showered and dressed his wounds as best as a six year old can, he would walk to school and never tell a soul. As the years past, Finn began to think he was just being punished for something wrong he must have done but when he was twelve, late on a Friday evening, his ‘punishment’ changed.   
He screamed in pain as his father beat him as usual, but then, he stopped, Finn looked up to see his father had pulled out a hunting knife. Not thinking, Finn scrambled to get up and ran to his tiny room. His father yelled something unintelligible as he chased him inside.   
“C’mere ya ungrateful little shit.” He growled lowly, stepping closer to his son, who had huddled up in the corner.  
The old man than yanked the boy out of the corner and threw him on the floor. He sat down atop his sobbing pre-teen and held down both of the boy’s fighting hands above his head with just one of his own massive, calloused ones; with his free hand, he waved the blade in front of the boy’s face hoarsely whispering,   
“You see this, boy? You try to fight me or get away from me, I’ll do more than just lick you, you understand?”  
Finn only choked on a sob and stared up at the old man, eyes wide in pure terror of what could possibly be coming next. The latter was already unbuttoning his fly while the boy struggled to get out of his father’s iron grip.   
“What the fuck are you-!?” Finn yelped, not actually wanting to know the answer but his father was quick to silence him with a deep slice across his cheek.   
The old man pulled down his pants and soiled boxers to reveal his purpling erection. Finn wriggled underneath his father, desperately trying to get free, sobbing and begging which earned him a gash across his rapidly pumping chest. The old man than reached down and yanked off Finn’s shorts. The pre-teen screamed and continued to beg the older not to do it, and was rewarded with the knife running clear through the palm of his hand, ripping a blood-curdling scream from the boy. The old man took the opportunity to stuff his dirty sock into his son’s mouth thus muffling the boy’s broken cries and pleas of mercy. He flipped the pre-teen onto his hands and knees before forcing his son’s trembling legs apart and shoving his leaking prick into the sobbing boy.  
The old man than began thrusting mercilessly until finally spilling his seed with a grunt inside his off-spring, falling back and passing out on the floor of the boy’s closet of a room as he came down from his high. Finn collapsed, pulling his father’s flaccid cock out of him as he hit the floor. After a few moments of computing what just happened, he sat up, spitting out the sock and pulling back on his pants. He got up and darted out of the apartment, not even bothering to try to make the tears stop running. He just ran, not caring where he was going as long as it was away from… he shivered, not even wanting to think about it. He shoved his hands into his pockets and kept walking.  
He ended up taking shelter for the night underneath his school’s patio. He leaned against a weathered column, hugging his knees up to his chest as he wondered what he would do now. He fell asleep, curled up on the stairs.  
He woke to a green-haired boy his age, longboard tucked under arm, gently shaking Finn’s shoulder.   
“Hey, bro, you okay?”  
Finn jerked up and began walking away without a word. The boy ran after him.  
“Hey, wait! You’re hurt!”  
Finn kept walking, not wanting to answer the questions that were surely developing in the boy’s mind. But it was no use; the boy caught up to him and looked him over. He noticed the stab wound in Finn’s hand, the blood on his shirt and the gash that was crusty with dried blood and tears. He stepped in front of the wounded boy and reached out, gently but effectively stopping him.  
“Dude, seriously, you’re really hurt. Why don’t you come back to my place and we’ll get you cleaned up, okay?”  
Finn could tell the boy was stubborn and knew it would only be shooting himself in the foot in he kept resisting, plus; it’s not like he has anywhere else to go for the day. Finn nodded slowly.  
“Fine. No questions though.”  
The other boy gave him a small smile before slinging an arm carelessly around Finn’s shoulders and began leading him towards what Finn assumed to be the direction of his home.  
“You’ve got my word, but no promises from my aunt. Name’s Rey, by the way.”  
“Finn.”   
“Well, Finn, I know you don’t want me asking any questions so I’ll just say this; if you’re ever in a situation again, remember that you made a friend today who’ll always help you out, okay?”  
Finn was surprised by Rey’s hospitality to him, a complete stranger.  
“Why?” he decided to ask simply.  
Rey gave him an impish grin,   
“Well, I’ve seen you at school always trying to cover up a new bruise or cut or something which I’ve concluded means that somebody’s hitting you, because if it was caused by some accident you wouldn’t be trying to hide it, though I suppose only you would know you. Plus I noticed that you never try out for, like, anything. Ever. So you probably don’t have a lot of time for fun so all together, I’m going to guess that one of your parents or guardians or whatever are the ones hitting you, but you’re always super calm so I think that you’re used to it which means it’s been happening since your early childhood, and since your shoes are not only the same ones every day, but their also inexpensive and rather worn down, suggesting that your parent/guardian is irresponsible so I figured that you’re probably really stressed and had to grow up fast so, like, last week, I promised myself I would try to help you out, show you some fun, give you a small escape from your homelife, ya know? Plus, if you haven’t noticed nobody really hangs around me because they confuse ‘eccentric’ and ‘adventurous’ with ‘crazy’, plus I’m nonbianary and bisexual so everybody thinks that trying to start a conversation is the same thing as flirting so they avoid me. Who even is that conceded, right? Anyway so I’ve noticed that you generally just low-key avoid everyone so I figured I might be able to sway you into hanging out with me! Plus, what those idiots don’t know is that I know tons of people and I’ve got every kind of connection anyone would ever want. What do you say? Want to be my party-wingman? Hit the clubs with me? Drink and smoke only the best of the best with some of my other pals. You’ll see tonight if you want to, sure the adults think they own this city, but at night, we come out and rule.”  
“Seriously? You’ve been profiling me, like some kind of rogue forensic profiler just because you’re lonely and crazy, and now you asking me, someone who’s never even noticed you exist, to go party around the city with you and your buddies? You’re insane!”  
Rey thought about it for a moment.  
“Ummm… Yeah! That about sums it up! You in or what?”  
Finn rolled his eyes and smiled for the first time in as long as he could remember.  
“Sure. Why the hell not?”  
Rey bumped into him a little, still grinning.  
“Whoa there, party boy. Let’s get you cleaned up first.”  
They walked into Rey’s house and a kindly middle-aged woman came up to them, immediately fussing over Finn’s wounds, asking questions but Rey covered for him telling her that they had been trying to teach Finn how to skateboard and he was just cut up from falling. Their Aunt Polly didn’t seem to believe them but she decided not to press the issue, even when she saw the distinct bruising on his wrists and hips. He tried to respectfully call her Miss. Asmot she scolded him, claiming Miss. Asmot was her mother and to call her Aunt Polly. She made Finn shower then while he was still naked, she and Rey dressed his wounds. Finn tried to dig up stuff about Rey but all he got was their full name (Rey W. Asmot) and cute photos from their childhood. As soon as Finn was all bandaged, they dragged them to their room and gave him some of their clothes; grey briefs, a Metallica concert T, red joggers, and a pair of nicely worn white Vans.   
After dressing, Rey dragged him to the kitchen to try to make him eat something but Finn, not wanting to impose even more, argued that he wasn’t hungry but the debate ended when Aunt Polly came in.  
“You obviously don’t get near enough to eat at home, you probably had to jump around in the shower to even get wet. Eat something, kid. I insist.”  
She than proceeded to make a PB&J and put it front of him. Finn glared at Rey and picked it up after mumbling thanks to Aunt Polly. As he took a bite Rey was watching him chew, chuckling and grinning at him in victory. They even had the audacity to offer Finn chips and pop. After He finished his sandwich they went back into Rey’s room and Rey perched up on top of their bookshelf while Finn plopped down on the bed. After a few seconds of an awkward silence, Finn figured since Rey had already guessed most of his life story, he decided a few questions wouldn’t hurt.   
“You can ask me five questions, but no guarantee I’ll answer them all.”  
“Oh! Ummm, okay…”  
They thought about it for a moment  
“What’s your full name?”  
“Ugh, seriously?”  
“Seriously. It’s called payback.”  
“Fine; Finn Elkcuh.”  
“So when we get married I’m gonna go ahead and guess that you’ll be taking my name?”  
Finn rolled his eyes.  
“And you wonder why people think you’re flirting. Also, I’m counting that as one of your questions.”  
“Oh, rude. At least answer it, then.”  
“Nope- it’s called payback,” he said, mocking Rey, “next question.”  
“Unfair. Okay… who’s been hitting you?”  
“Pass, next question.”  
Rey jumped down from their bookshelf to sit next to Finn.  
“Seriously, you can trust me.” They said as they took Finn’s hand in both of theirs.  
Finn lay down, staring up at the ceiling. Rey lay on their side, watching Finn as he tried to find a place to start.  
“My dad.” He said simply.  
Rey didn’t let go of Finn’s hand, but instead held it tighter.  
“Why?”  
“My mom, she died when I was still really young, I don’t even remember her at all. After she died my dad used alcohol try to numb the pain. He would go straight to bars after work, never coming home until late at night or early in the morning, drunk as hell. No matter how I tried to hide he would find me and well, it started out with him just beating me but last night h-he-”   
Finn began crying. He turned away from Rey, not wanting them to see him cry. Not saying a word, Rey hugged him from behind, encouraging Finn to continue.   
“Last n-night he… r-rapped me.” His voice cracked on the last word and he burst into sobs.  
It hurt just to say it. Rey turned him around to face them and gently swept their thumb across Finn’s undamaged cheek and pulled him into a tighter embrace. Finn put an open hand on their chest and buried his face into their shirt, letting them hold him as he let out all the pain and misery he had kept bottled up for all those years. Rey gently stroked his fiery red hair.  
“It’s okay, you’re safe now, let it out, I got you, it’s all over,” they whispered softly  
Once Finn had spent every last tear, they both sat up and Rey wiped them away tenderly, still holding his hand. Finn wiped his own eyes once more, to be thorough, and sniffed.  
“I’m sorry,”  
“You have no reason to be.”  
“Thanks,… what’s your last question?”  
“Do you want to stay over tonight? Aunt Polly wouldn’t mind.”  
Finn gave them a small smile, and looked into their bright, golden eyes.  
“Yeah, that’d be nice.”  
“Great! Now it’ll be a few hours before we can get out since she doesn’t go to bed until nine, so why don’t you nap and I’ll wake you up when she’s asleep, okay?”  
They got up and gently lay Finn down onto their bed, and they left the room, turning out the light.  
Finn woke a few hours later to gentle words and a light prodding in his side.   
“Hey Finn, she’s turned in, let’s go.”  
He wiped his eyes.  
“Are you wearing… eyeliner?”  
Rey blinked, a slow grin creeping onto his lightly freckled face.  
“Yeah. Why? You like it?” they asked suggestively, poking at Finn.  
“No! I mean, yeah, I like it but not like that.”  
Rey reached over and ruffled his hair.  
“I know, kid, I’m just playing; you’re too fun to mess with” they said with a wink and Finn flushed.  
They held their hand out to Finn.  
“C’mon, we’re wasting valuable party time.”  
Rey took his hand and they led him to their open window ceil. Finn looked at them, crystal blue eyes wide.  
“You’re kidding…”  
Rey gave him a devilish grin.  
“Nope.” They said before jumping out, sliding down the roof and leaping down out of Finn’s view like some kind of lettuce-headed ninja.  
“You coming or are you chicken?” they whisper-yelled up to the boy.  
“Ugh, fine.” He mumbled to himself as he climbed out the window, slid down the roof and landed on his face directly in front of Rey.  
“I hate you.” He grumbled as they helped him up.  
“Hmm, you can decide that after tonight, alright?”  
The two stood there, in Rey’s front lawn. Finn was the one to break the silence.  
“Um, what are we waiting for?”  
Suddenly, a large, bright orange van pulled up next to them. Rey grinned at him as he opened the side door.  
“This. Get in.”  
Finn reluctantly clambered in, Rey following and slamming the door behind them. Two teenagers sat front, the driver had vibrant forest green hair that poofed out in ringlets around her thin face, complementing her rich chocolate skin tone, with thin white eyeliner making her hazel eyes seem to almost glow. The passenger, appeared to be Asian, maybe Korean, and had an ocean-green man-bun and orange eyeliner that defined his sea-green eyes. They both appeared to be about fifteen or sixteen. The girl turned around and looked at Finn, then at Rey.  
“Wazzup, homie? Hey Rey, who’s your new sidekick?” at that the older boy turned and skeptically scanned Finn.  
“Yeah Rey, you know our rule about newcomers.”  
Finn’s blood ran cold and he whispered in Rey’s ear,  
“What are they talking about?”  
Rey took his hand in attempt to calm him down, but it just made him more frantic.  
“Rey, seriously, what the fuck are they talking about?”  
“Initiation. Don’t worry, we’re just gonna party like I said but O.J., Beni and a few of the others that we’re meeting at the rave are going to be watching you to see if you’re okay to join our group. It’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.”   
For some reason, Finn didn’t find that very comforting. They pulled up a few minutes in front of an old abandoned barn. Flashes of multi-colored lights leaked out from in between the rotting panels that made up the barn. Other people, of any age between sixteen and mid-twenties, were walking inside. They all jumped out of the van and were joined by three older, green-haired, teenagers, (a tall black guy, who went by T. Barnes, had bright lemon-lime dreds, complemented with round white glasses, a Hispanic girl with long, wavy, pastel olive hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a buff white guy who had his head shaved on the side, the rest was long and faded from green to blue.) The group followed the small crowd inside. Finn noticed how the six of his companions walked in like they own the world, with confidence and pride. He straightened his spine and shoved his hands non-chalantly into his pockets and walked close next to Rey.   
He saw people staring at them, some pausing from dancing and whispering to their friends. Finn heard people say the word ‘Lizards’ in awe.   
“What does ‘Lizards’ mean?” he asked, whispering into Rey’s ear.  
Rey smirked.  
“Their talking about us, the Lizards. We’re pretty well known for making the best parties and raves unforgettable, wild, and extremely outrageous. We’re commonly referred to as the ‘life of the party’. We make other parties look like funerals. You get it?”  
Finn nodded, immediately trying in vain to hold himself with a security and pride that he simply didn’t posses. Rey noticed and gave him the faintest of smiles as they took his hand, helping Finn to relax, not by much, of course. After that, the party was all just a blur. Finn woke up with a splitting headache, curled up in Rey’s arms, whom of which was still slumbering, in the back-seat of the van. He didn’t move, not wanting to wake the others, and lay there, snuggled into Rey’s warmth, trying to recall what happened the night before. He vaguely remembered being challenged to a dance-off after Rey had shoved about three tequila shots into his hand, telling him to lighten up and to start having fun, later being the one to challenge him to the dance-off.   
Although he didn’t remember, he was confident Rey easily beat him, so he chose not ask, lest they’d have to lube up their head so they could fit through the door of the van. He smiled at the mental-image the colloquialism brought him. He was so humored by the thought he didn’t notice Rey waking up.  
“You’re cute when you smile like that.”  
Finn looked up at him, putting his finger to his lips and gesturing to OJ and Beni who where snoring away in the front. Rey smiled at him.  
“Guess you passed initiation.” They whispered, carding a gentle hand through Finn’s hair.  
“What do you mean?”  
Rey smirked and took out their phone. They held it up and snapped a picture of Finn, then turned the screen towards the confused boy to reveal that during the night, he had gotten a haircut to say the least. His new ‘do’ was shaved down on the sides and spiked up in the centre. One cornrow on either side sectioned off the long part in the centre that was bleached white and had a winter-green frost on the tips. Finn was shocked speech-less. Rey grinned brightly and continued running their fingers through Finns hair.  
“I wonder what your name is…” they said, pulling away Finn’s shirt from the back of his neck.  
“What are you talking about? Ouch, don’t touch that, it’s really sore for some reason.”  
“Yeah, it’s your Lizard-tag, when you pass inanition our leader will do your hair, dying it our signature green, and then they’ll give you your Lizard-tag, which is your honorary nick-name in a fancy script and a horizontal lizard silhouette underneath it, marking you as one of us.” They chuckled, “looks like yours is ‘Carrot’, guess it’s the green frost in ginger hair…” they said thoughtfully.  
“Are you kidding me?! I have a tattoo of the name of a popular vegetable and a tiny reptile?!” Finn whisper-yelled as Rey took a picture of the new markings and showed it to him.  
“Yeah! It’s really nice, too! I like it, and your hair, makes you look high-key edgy.” they said as they poked the tip of his nose.  
They fell back into a comfortable silence, neither of them moving away from each other; Finn being content to rest, snuggled into the curve of Rey’s body, the latter being equally satisfied to hold his thin frame and to tenderly play with his hair as they scrolled thrown their dash-board on Instagram, curious to see what all of the previous night had been posted. Apparently they had challenged Finn to a dance-off at some point. He clicked a video, watching as Finn in his drunken state threw down some lit moves. Obviously, Finn had beaten them, so they swore to themselves never to let him find that out. Finn eventually fell back asleep, his breathing light against Rey’s chest.  
Rey smiled and took a few pictures of the slumbering boy, even taking a couple of selfies, marking the momentous first night of their newfound friendship.   
Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction.net,


End file.
